There is conventionally known a technology that detects an obstacle using such obstacle sensors as a camera or sonar provided in a vehicle and controls the vehicle according to the presence of the obstacle.
For example, Patent literature 1 discloses a driving assistance apparatus that detects an obstacle within a detection distance based on output signals of clearance sonars installed in a front portion and rear portion of the vehicle and sounds a buzzer alarm to output a buzzer sound according to the detection distance.
In addition, Patent literature 2 discloses an obstacle determination apparatus that drives a brake actuator of a vehicle to perform forced braking when the distance to the obstacle measured by a radar transitions from above a predetermined value into below the predetermined value under the situation where the vehicle moves from the stopping state to the departing state.